


A little push

by RobinJuncadella



Series: Beautiful in my eyes [3]
Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Engagement, It's sam spoiling their engagement, M/M, and he acts like his dad, and then, nico and robin just announcing it to the public, sam is not good at keeping secrets, sam's just robin's big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: Sam promises not to spoil Nico and Robin their engagement, unfortunately he's not that good at keeping secrets...
Relationships: Robin Frijns/Nico Müller, Sam Bird & Robin Frijns
Series: Beautiful in my eyes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526114
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A little push

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinneblommen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinneblommen/gifts).

> Okay- So I finally finished something again! It's not my best work ever, and Idk if it makes sense but at the moment I'm just very happy I'm finally posting again. It is part of a series, and I'd suggest you read the other parts but this can be read as a standalone. So, enjoy!
> 
> (Also this is not beta read, I'm sorry for any mistakes lol)
> 
> Also, ily Anna <3

“Okay so remember, don’t mention anything about our engagement.” Nico told Sam, just before the recording started. “We just want to keep it a secret for a while.”

  
They were about to record another behind the visor video, something Robin had told Nico about. But he’d never seen a video. He knew there were a lot of questions about Antonio, and while he knew him and Robin were just friends, it was still hard to take the jokes. He and Antonio get along great, and he was glad Robin had such a good friend. But he wanted to be the one Robin got questions about.  
Then, there he was in New York to cheer for his now fiancé.

  
“Yes understood.” Sam said with a smile.

  
“Great.”  
-  
“Especially now this man is engaged-“ Sam said, but quickly realized his mistake. “Oh, I eh-“ Sam tried to recover. But his mission to keep their engagement a secret obviously failed.

  
"Sam, oh my god." Robin sighed, groaning in frustration. “Didn’t you listen to what Nico told you?”

  
“You’re engaged?” Jack asked, clearly surprised. “Ah, now the ring makes sense. Congrats!”

  
They had tried to keep their relationship a secret all those years ago, but quickly realized it wasn’t that easy. They never publicly announced their relationship, but everyone around them just knew. For the public it was a bit more of a secret, to the outside it just seemed like they were very good friends.

  
To now suddenly announce they were engaged, on a behind the visor, was a lot. It would’ve come out eventually, they knew. Robin would have to explain walking around with a ring eventually. But they just weren’t ready, yet.

  
“We can cut it out if you want?” A team member offered.

  
“I’m not sure. I eh need to talk to Nico.” Robin said. He stood up and walked to Nico, instantly hugging him. “I don’t know what to do, we wanted to keep it a secret. But I kind of just want everyone to know, you know? People have already asked me about the ring, and it’s hard to answer them. But it’s your choice as well and I don’t want you to do something you don’t-“ Robin rambled, he started to panic a bit, but got cut off by Nico.

  
“Robin, of course, I’d want to let everyone know you’re my fiancé. Maybe we just needed a little push, I’m more than alright with letting everyone know.” Nico said reassuring Robin. “I love you Robin, a lot.”

  
“I love you too.” Robin said. He was still hugging Nico, maybe a bit too tight.

  
“We’ll tell them they don’t have to cut it out, and then ask them to film us telling we’re engaged?” Nico suggested, slowly carding his fingers through Robin’s hair. “Alright?”

  
“Yeah.” Robin said. He took Nico’s hand and turned around to get back into the view of the camera, tugging Nico with him.

  
“You okay Robin?” Sam asked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. But they can cut it out?” He added.

  
“It’s okay, they can leave it in. Nico and I decided it’s time to let everyone know.” Robin said with a smile. He reached out to hug Sam with one arm, not letting go of Nico’s hand. “You’re very bad at keeping secrets though.”

  
“I’m not.”

  
“You are Sam.” Nico said with a laugh.  
-  
“Hello, and welcome back! Well, we weren’t really gone. But we’re joined by someone special as you can see. DTM driver for Audi Sport and Robin’s other teammate, Nico Müller. Hi Nico!” Jack said as the recording started again.

  
“Hi.” Nico said, giving a small wave to the camera.

  
Someone had brought in an extra chair for Nico to sit on. Robin was still holding his hand, not daring to let go of it. Nico was a bit nervous, very nervous even. It wasn’t something that happened every day, two racing drivers, engaged to each other. Everyone in the paddock knew about their relationship, their friends and family as well. But it was still something big, to officially announce their relationship and engagement to the public.

  
“So, as you’ve seen. Sam here, spoiled something he was meant to keep a secret.” Jack continued.

  
“These boys here just needed a little push.” Sam argued.

  
“So you spoil something you’re meant to keep a secret then?” Jack asked.

  
“It was all planned.” Sam said.

  
“It was not.” Robin interrupted them. “But we did need a little push I guess. So thank you Sam, but I'm saying it again you’re very bad at keeping a secret.”

  
“I’m not.”

  
“You are. But anyway, Nico and I are engaged. We’ve been dating for quite a few years now, and a few weeks ago Nico engaged to me. So we’re engaged.” Robin said, a smile appearing on his face.

  
“Show us the ring!” Jack squealed, clearly very excited.

  
Robin stuck his hand out to the camera, showing the ring.

  
“Nico’s got good taste.” Sam said.

  
“He does.” Robin agreed turning around to kiss Nico on his cheek after.

  
“I’m a proud dad.” Sam said, looking at Robin and Nico in awe.

  
“You’re not my dad Sam, for the thousand time.” Robin said, pretending to be annoyed but not being able to resist a smile.

  
Robin had to admit, he was happy to have Sam in his life. He’d known the Britt for almost all off his junior career, but ever since they became teammates Robin really started to see him as a big brother. Sam was always there for him, and of course, Sam was a pain in the ass quite a lot, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
“It does seem like it.” Nico joked. “He was mad I didn’t ask him for permission to purpose to Robin.”

  
“He was?” Jack asked with a laugh.

  
“Yes, he was.” Robin confirmed with a laugh.  
-  
“It wasn’t that bad after all I guess.” Robin said before stifling a yawn. He jumped onto the enormous king-size bed face first.

  
“You’re tired.” Nico said.

  
“No, I’m not.”

  
“You are sweetheart, it’s been an eventful and tiring day.”

  
“Okay, I am.” Robin said, sitting up on the bed and crossing his arms. “But honestly, I’m glad it’s out now. It sort of puts a weight of my shoulders I didn’t know there was before.”

  
“I am too, even though it wasn’t a super big secret it does bring some kind of relieve, announcing everything.” Nico said, agreeing with Robin.  
“I’m so happy to have you, you don’t even know.”

  
“Show me then.” Nico dared, a mischievous grin on his face.

  
“I will.” Robin said with a laugh. He pulled Nico onto the bed, causing the Swiss to fall on him with a huff.

  
“Ouch.” Nico laughed.

  
He pinned Robin down on the bed and pulled him in a passionate kiss. The kiss kept getting more heated, and quickly clothes were shed, turning the eventful day into an eventful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: Robinfrinjs


End file.
